


Already Gone

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Break Up, Dear John Letter, F/M, Fanvids, Moving On, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Kimberly knew she and Tommy would never make it. When the Pan Globals came up, Kim then decided that the time apart might just make the breakup easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone




End file.
